1. Field Of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and particularly to a universal serial bus (USB) connector having an improved arrangement and structure regarding terminals thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A USB connector is used for connecting a main trace and a peripheral device. U.S. Pat. No. 6,007,382 disclosed a USB connector having four conductive terminals arranged in a row. The two terminals are used for transmitting signals and the two outer terminals are used for transmitting power. The USB connector is used in a high speed transmission environment. This causes a problem of cross talk between the signal terminals, which results in a low signal/noise ratio. Moreover, as the terminals have a free end which is not secured to a housing of the connector, the terminals may be warped or damaged when a mating connector is not very carefully inserted into the connector.
Hence, an improved universal serial bus connector is required to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.
A first object of the present invention is to provide an improved universal serial bus connector having an improved terminal arrangement for reducing cross talk between signal terminals thereby improving transmitting quality of terminals.
A second object of the present invention is to provide an improved universal serial bus connector having terminals with free ends which can be securely fixed to a housing of the connector thereby preventing the terminals from being warped or damaged during a mating of the connector with a complementary connector.
To fulfill the above mentioned objectives, a universal serial bus connector according to the present invention comprises a shield, an insulative housing having a plurality of receiving passageways therein and a plurality of terminals correspondingly received in the receiving passageways. The terminals have a grounding terminal between two adjacent signal terminals for reducing cross talk between the signal terminals. Additionally, a recess defined in a front edge of a free end of each terminal correspondingly engages with a protrusion projecting into a corresponding receiving passageway of a mating tongue of the housing thereby preventing the terminal from being warped or damaged when the terminal mates a corresponding terminal of a complementary connector.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present embodiment when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawing.